


Good

by Minikitkatgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Rutting, Slutty Scotsman, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikitkatgirl/pseuds/Minikitkatgirl
Summary: David Tennant unwinds after a long day as only David Tennant would...
Relationships: David Tennant/Original Female Character(s), David Tennant/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Good

**Title:** Good  
 **Author:** Me  
 **Pairing:** David Tennant/Original Female Character(s), David Tennant/Original Male Character(s)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warning:** Sexual content and language (other warnings, see tags above)  
 **Disclaimer:** Not real, never happened, 100% made up. Please don't sue. Thanks.  
 **Summary:** David Tennant unwinds after a long day as only David Tennant would...  
  
 **Author's Note:** Inspired by this obscene gif of David as Detective Carver in _Gracepoint_ :

  
  
  
\---  
  
David slumps into the chair and sighs, shoulders relaxing as he sinks into the cushioned back. It has been a too-long day, and there is only one thing for it, one way to take the edge off.

He slides a hand down the front of his shirt, skillfully undoing each button along the way. His skin is hot and he welcomes the cool air as it prickles over the light thatch of hair on his chest. The front of his trousers is already tented, his arousal almost unbearable. Long fingers palm at his covered cock, which twitches at the touch, and he bites his lower lip to stifle a groan.

“ _Fuck_ …”  
  
David half-smiles to himself. The silence is already broken, need and want too overwhelming to hide.

He spreads his legs wide, ass pushing out to the edge of the chair. He undoes his button and zipper, slim hips lifting as he grasps the waistband of his trousers and eases them down over his thighs.

He’d been in a rush that morning, and had somehow forgotten to put on boxers before leaving the house. He was mortified once he’d realized, cheeks burning red with humiliation. He could make his cock behave (mostly), but his face was another matter entirely–the equivalent of a flashing sign on the M25, advertising his unintended pantsless status to the world.

All day, David kept steady, doing his level best to hide the subtle signs of his interest while traveling about: the twitch of his hips, the faint arch of his back, a flick of tongue between his pink lips. Involuntary physiological responses to perky tits pressed against a fitted jumper, the line of a broad, muscled shoulder, a flirty smile cast in his direction. Pleasurable curves of skin and warmth that now seemed dangerous, almost forbidden, lest he give himself away.  
  
But beneath the embarrassment and the clenching fear lie something far more wanton.  
  
Heat.

 _Someone’ll find you out_ , the little voice inside David’s head whispered. Just the thought of getting caught sparked a fire in his belly, like the briefest contemplation of nicking sweets from the Pick & Mix, palms sweating and pulse racing at the quiet, illicit thrill. _  
_

_Naughty boy_ , the person who caught him would scold, eyes raking up and down his lithe body, taking in the unmissable sight of his shame and unfettered arousal. _Filthy boy. I know your secret, and you deserve to be punished…_

David groans out loud, cock now sticky with precum, pulsing and heavy in his hand as his head falls back against the chair. The fabric of the cushion is delicious, teasing friction building beneath his bare arse as he begins to stroke himself.

 _So…what will it be tonight?_ Various images come to mind–the same flashes he’d tried to ignore earlier, expanding into vivid detail.

He remembers the scent of perfume attached to the jumper-wearing woman, and imagines his hands cupping the swell of her breasts, roughly pinching her nipples into hard peaks as he’s fucking her from behind. He would push her skirt up before that and slide a hand between her legs, long fingers thrusting in and out as he readies her, smirking at how desperately wet she would be for him.

“God…” David’s voice is ragged, cock flexing in his grip at the thought of making her scream.

Or maybe it would be the bloke with broad shoulders, muscles hidden beneath a suit jacket and connected to a long, lean torso. Arms strong enough to hold him down, pin his wrists above his head on the bed, one knee pushing his legs apart, spreading him open. Hips grinding against hips, hardness meeting hardness, the other man’s mouth slotting over his, claiming his lips in a possessive kiss.

David whines at the thought, the hand on his prick moving faster. He greedily sucks a finger on the other hand into his mouth, reaching down to caress it over his puckered hole before sliding the tip inside.

_Christ…_

He can’t decide which is more appealing, wanting to take as much as to be taken. His body is aching to be touched, kissed, teased, and one or the other somehow isn’t enough to satisfy. His head turns to the side, neck bared and vulnerable, and now he can feel two pairs of hands on him, two mouths dragging across his overheated skin.

David smiles dreamily, eyes drifting closed, thoroughly pleased at the solution his mind has offered.

A deft tongue slides over his appendix scar– _the woman_ , he decides, now lying under him, trailing kisses up his stomach, stopping to take each of his nipples between her teeth and tugging hard enough to make him gasp. The man is above him, sucking bruises from his neck down the column of his spine, firm hands kneading his arse cheeks, one finger nudging at the cleft, seeking entrance.

They move together in a sinful harmony, the woman’s legs resting on his shoulders while the man wraps his arms around his slim waist, chest pressed hotly to David’s back. The slick of her is more than enough to coat his fingers and he slides one, then two into her pussy, grinning as she squeals when he begins rubbing his thumb over her swollen clit.

The handsome bloke ruts his pulsing erection back and forth between David’s arse cheeks, a teasing promise of things still to come. He reaches down to fist David’s prick, hard and red between his legs and already leaking precum. Another hand threads in his hair, pulling roughly, and David leans back to kiss him, thrusting in his grasp, breathy moans falling from his lips as he realizes the man’s hand is big enough to almost cover his full length.

“F-fuck… _ah…_ ”

It all feels too good, even in his mind, and he’s desperately close to coming.

 _Not yet_ , David pleads with himself. _Want to hold on just a bit longer_ …

His cock throbs as he pictures the woman’s breasts bouncing while he finger-fucks her, the sultry darkness of her eyes when she brings a hand down to cover his, showing him how to pleasure her. One strategic curl of David’s fingers has her clenching around him, high-pitched moans escalating into screams as he drives her to the edge.

A strong arm hold him fast as the man’s grip around him tightens and he drags the wet tip of his cock over David’s arsehole. He whispers to him– _you’re so beautiful, m’gonna fuck you til you can’t walk_ –at the same time, the woman cups his balls, squeezing and rolling them around in her small, perfect fingers. The dual stimulation proves too much to handle, and he lets out a strangled moan as his orgasm hits.

_Fuck, yes…that’s it, love. Come for us…_

_I want to be good. Please tell me I’m good…_ David begs, hips shuddering as he comes all over himself, jet after jet landing on the man’s hand, the woman’s tits, and his own stomach. 

His mouth falls open, fantasy melting into reality as his torso is streaked with cum, hot and sticky on his skin. The hand stroking his cock stills, sphincter muscles clenching and back arching so far off the chair he nearly slides to the floor. He can hear them saying how good he is, how gorgeous he looks, wrecked and panting and debauched.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you…_

“Oh, Jesus,” David gasps, eyes fluttering open and body sagging into the chair as his breathing slowly returns to normal. He looks down, smiling a climax-drunk smile as he admires the mess he’s made, trailing one finger through the pearled liquid.

The trousers will have to be laundered later; the shirt as well. He strips both off, leaving them in a heap on the floor as he settles back into the chair, fully naked. He draws one leg up to his chest, thinking of the several pairs of clean underwear in the dresser, one of which he will most assuredly be wearing tomorrow.

David giggles to himself, one eyebrow arching knowingly.

_Well. Probably…_


End file.
